someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Undertale: code 19
May 1st year ??? I'm Dr. Gaster and I'm a professor and I'm working on a project called Determination and this will break through the gates we Monsters can be free once more. I went to my Office and my 4 year old son, Sans and he was by my Needle that I was gonna put the liquid and it was called Virus-019 that makes Monsters have the power of Determination. "Hello my son" I said to him with a smile "Hello papa" Sans said as I asked him to hand me the needle and he did as I add the Virus-019. I walk to the Main room of the lab where Dr. B was , the blue Bunny Doctor was with a Monster that was small and sadden and will be the first subject to be injected with the virus-019. I walked over to the subject but he looked up at me even more sad as he saw my needle. I picked up the small short monster named "Subject-023" and I injected the needle in his arm and I put him down as a young doctor named Dr. Alphys a small thin dinosaur girl had went to the Subject and picked him up and walked away with him. I walked back to my Office and I saw my Son was drinking Virus-019 "Sans! no!" I yelled as I took the Virus away from sans but i think he drank too much and it might have been working on him but way to fast. His body was glowing blue and then after that his left eye was glowing blue for an hour but even after an hour it was still blue. May 7th year ??? i tried everything I could to get to get his eye back to normal but nothing. but they sans' eye went back to normal and he passed out. I took him to the nurses Lab and got him on a table "What happened here Dr. Gaster?" a nurse asked as I looked at her and i explained everything as i saw Subject-023 sorta melting to death. both his eyes were black and white and was groaning. "What happened to him?" I asked as the nurse explained how the Virus really got to him and it was the Determination to become more than a sad monster is what is killing him. It was two hours after i took my 4 year old son to the Laboratory Nurse and I saw what was really in the Virus-019. human's tears, monster souls, and puppy dog tails. I was shaking when I read this on my computer screen and when i felt like someone was behind me, there was and it was Dr.B and he was holding a bat and was holding my son in his other hand "H-hey! what do you think your doing" I asked madly as Dr.B smirked as he started to speak 'Well Dr. Gaster you see when I saw your Sons' report on the Nurses files i saw that he drank a whole bottle of Virus-019 and his power of Determination was higher than Subject-023 I knew we needed to push our subjects even further." I looked at Dr. B with a scared look as he walked near me "Now, will you help me?" Dr. B asked as i said no and when I did he hit me hard in the head and I fell down onto the ground. A crack went down from the top of my head to my eye. Dr. B gripped my neck and said "I will do this with or without you" He dropped me as he threw my son at me and I caught him. May 21st year ??? No word from Dr. B for a while now and I kept my son sans at home and my friend is watching him and his young brother so I'm good. I went to Dr. B's office but when I did his body was on the floor and a bottle of the Virus-019 and i said to myself "Oh..no.." as I did Dr. B looked at me and his eyes were red as his outer part of his eyes black and leaking it from his eyes and mouth. He jumped at me and started to attacked me, but Dr. Alphys smashed his head and it was bleeding black ink. the nurse saw this and kicked Dr. B into his Office and pulled me out of the room, The nurse locked him in the room. It was over an hour before police had come to the Lab and took Dr. B away and virus-019 away as well and any trace of it. "I'm sorry this happened to your friend Dr. Gaster" Dr. Alphys said and i looked at her and said it was his own fault trying to pass the limits. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story